An electrical component, such as, for example, a radio, an audio component, a battery charger or a radio/charger, includes a component housing supporting an electrical circuit, such as an audio circuit, a charging circuit, or both, respectively. In some electrical components, such as the radio, a battery is electrically connectable to the audio circuit to operate the audio circuit to produce audio signals. In some electrical components, such as the battery charger, a battery is electrically connectable to the charging circuit to be charged by the charging circuit.